


Сэмми - фейр

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fairies, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка с однострочников: <br/>В первый день весны Сэм должен признаться в чем-то страшном Дину. Пусть это будет его маленький, связанный с весной секрет. Насколько страшный, решать автору.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэмми - фейр

Слишком поздно узнал. Сэм испереживался за день - как сообщить Дину, что он - не Винчестер. Один из тысяч подменышей-кукушат. То-то завсегда чувствовал себя лишним, иным. И влюбленность в Дина теперь понятна - фейры не различают полов.

Сэм зацепился за мысли о влюбленности, единственная радость - Дин не брат. Можно попытаться, хоть раз, сказать о своих чувствах.

Дин вернулся за пять минут до полуночи, осталось так мало времени, что Сэм не стал заморачиваться разговорами, просто поцеловал, прижав у двери. Шепнул:

\- Нет времени объяснять, люблю тебя.

Дин пах табаком, выхлопом алкоголя можно завалить слона, но все равно был лучшим и прекраснейшим из людей. Сэм не успел сообразить, его самого скрутили и завалили. Выворачиваясь из одежды, он жалел только - не хватит времени, всего-то пять минут!

Но Дин - успел. А потом еще раз, и снова. Щупая саднящий зад, Сэм вспомнил о времени.

\- Не пришли!

\- Ты не первенец.

\- Меня подменили новорожденным, Дин, я не твой...

\- Как украли, так и вернули. Выследил их и вернул все обратно.

\- Тебе было четыре года!?

\- С половиной. И это не причина оставлять брата каким-то мухам перекормленным.

Пока Сэм переживал новый кризис идентичности, Дин проворчал:

\- Ты всегда - мой. Спи.


End file.
